


【Sladejay钟桶】管制期间情侣到底能做出什么事

by yy0543



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, cockslut jason
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 斯莱德和杰森因为疫情被困在英国伦敦，主要就是疯狂打炮+日常。OOC
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 9





	【Sladejay钟桶】管制期间情侣到底能做出什么事

斯莱德风尘仆仆地赶回来时，杰森正看着电视上英国首相染疫的新闻。  
“我以为基因改造过的身体不怕病毒。”  
“但是机组人员怕。”斯莱德脱下身上的装备，好吧，风尘仆仆并不是个适合的形容词，他才刚出去半小时。  
“我早就劝你买一架专属的私人飞机。”  
“有，但是在美国。”斯莱德把枪管都拿出来，仔细收好，杰森想了想，他们两个来英国时确实是搭乘普通飞机，而冬青正在意大利度假呢，所以没有任何一个人能够冒险跑去美国加州给他们开一架私人飞机，专门飞到现在疫情严重的英国。  
“一定是因为我们不够有钱。”杰森下了一个结论，“如果我们是布鲁斯·韦恩，全世界的机场都会特别给我们通行证。”  
“我觉得有钱这事儿还是可以商量的，你现在住在伦敦市中心的一栋半独立式。”斯莱德感觉自己额角的青筋有不受控的趋势，“也有一部分的原因是我们是个超级反派，或者中立点儿的说法，雇佣兵。”  
“这意味着我们暂时失业了吗？”杰森有点担心地说，“我担心病毒会和我们抢饭碗。”  
“放心。”斯莱德说，“这波疫情很快就会过去的。”

1\. 开始消毒房子  
并没有。  
杰森买来的消毒水和洗手液叠满了不大的武器室。电视机设定成每到新闻联播时间就会自动打开，播放着欧洲病例总数，英国病例总数，伦敦病例总数。主持人每说出一个数字，杰森就反射性地拿着抹布往桌子搓啊搓，喷一下消毒液，再搓啊搓。斯莱德刚从三楼的阳台走进来，手上拿着一份太阳报，左上角是每日新增确诊人数，每日痊愈人数，每日死亡人数。杰森拿着喷嘴往斯莱德脸上喷了喷，说道：去洗手。  
都疯了，斯莱德说道，但还是乖乖地跑去洗手，出来的时候杰森正往报纸喷消毒液，好像他只要喷得够勤快就能把上面的数字喷没。  
两人在下午打了电话给冬青，介于他在死亡人数最高的意大利，又属于高危人群。冬青接了电话，人倒是很精神，说起话来一个字都不带喘，不过内容倒是令人绝望。  
“这里的消毒液和口罩都被当地黑帮垄断了。”冬青抱怨道，“这群黑帮还真是紧跟时事啊，你以为军火还是药品值钱？不，现在值钱的是一个医疗口罩，还有一张病床。”  
“我给你寄一箱过去？”杰森定了四十五箱消毒水，斯莱德想，四十五箱，填满一座泳池都还有剩。冬青朝他们道谢，但还是没有接受，毕竟不管他有没有消毒水，他都笃定自己一定会染上这个肺炎，不为什么，就因为他左邻右舍已经全中了。  
打完电话后，杰森开始查看自己的左邻右舍有没有病例，当然是通过一些不太合法的手段，比如骇入当地医院的系统，或者用小型遥控监控器，去看隔壁邻居有没有咳嗽的迹象。不查还好，一查原来一条街上有三户人都中了，而且其中一户就在他们斜对角。  
杰森慌了，斯莱德也慌了，因为杰森开始要求他把武器全都用消毒水擦一遍，禁止再到阳台看报纸，也不准再订购报纸，天知道那报童一天要送几家的报纸。  
斯莱德闻着满屋子的薄荷味，打了个喷嚏，又赶紧抹了抹鼻子，继续擦拭手中的长矛。杰森警戒地探出一个头，看着斯莱德。斯莱德扬起手中的消毒液，朝杰森的方向喷了喷，杰森嘟着嘴，不爽地说：“消毒液省着点用。”  
好吧，从一个一天用掉两罐消毒液的人嘴里说出还真有说服力。

2\. 开始学一些乱七八糟的东西  
一开始只是普通的锻炼。  
为了增强免疫力，杰森每个早上会做两百个仰卧起坐，两百个俯卧撑，一百个引体向上，就连看新闻的时候都不忘了举哑铃，有时候还会额外做一些有氧运动。  
斯莱德没在抱怨，毕竟杰森运动的样子非常地诱人，汗水顺着白皙的肌肤流下，沾湿了黑色的紧身衣，突出了杰森结实的六块腹肌和强壮有力的大腿。手臂的曲线变得更加凹凸有致，比起以往流线型的优雅又更多了一点力量感。虽然在没有工作的日子里强壮的体魄就是个屁，但不妨碍斯莱德的审美观，他喜欢强壮的男孩。  
大概是待在家太过无聊的关系，杰森看了电视上和网络上的广告，开始报了一些课程。第一个是印度瑜伽课，大家跟着镜头里的老师举手抬腿，调整呼吸频率。对着电脑做这事儿有点傻，斯莱德不好意思说这像某些美国家庭妇女会跟着电视上的超模一起在瑜伽球上滚来滚去，而杰森一个一米八的大男人做这个也有点突兀。但杰森乐在其中，非常的，他甚至还订购了一系列的网上教学，开始致力于往一个专业的奥运体操员方向前进。  
在杰森订购了呼啦圈，平衡木和紧身运动裤后，斯莱德带着戏谑的心情问杰森何不顺便订购两条专门用来支撑身体的丝带，杰森瞪了他一眼，隔天斯莱德收到邮寄包裹后，开始清空三楼的天花板，给杰森装拉环和丝带，还有一条钢管。  
杰森用了四天不到的时间成为斯莱德的专属舞者，他的双腿和腰很有力，斯莱德见识到了。

3\. 疯狂做爱  
好吧，这个走向完全是可以预计的。  
当你的年轻男朋友翘着屁股用消毒液在清洁地板，或者是单身俯卧撑，背肌的线条和后腰上可爱的塌陷蓄满了汗液在阳光底下闪闪发亮，你刚好又待在家里无所事事，每天不是看电视就是看电视，现在也许多加了一个爱好，看年轻男朋友穿着黑色紧身裤跳韵律操和钢管舞，老天，如果你的鸡儿没有反应，或者脑袋里没有充斥着打炮打炮打炮的想法的话，你就不算是个男人。  
斯莱德摸了摸自己修建整齐的胡子和指甲，全身上下都已经充满了沐浴露的香气，他朝镜子里的自己点点头，转身走向卧室，杰森正穿着紧身裤在床上休息。  
他把手放在趴在床上的杰森身上，鼻尖嗅到一丝汗水咸咸的味道，更多是杰森的体香。手游离在杰森的后腰，最后缓缓向下，握住了杰森结实的屁股和大腿，刻意往上面拍了几下。杰森发出一声呜咽声，臀部不知耻地抬起来，往斯莱德的方向送。  
斯莱德脱下杰森的紧身裤，手指迫不及待地往后探去，出乎意料地，后面湿漉漉一片，还带着点清爽。杰森事先清理过了。  
“你一整天都在期待这事儿对不对。”斯莱德抬起杰森的下巴，杰森的眼红了一圈，开始情不自禁地含住斯莱德的大拇指。  
“像个小婊子一样，每天做好准备等着爹地的阴茎插进来。”斯莱德一次过将四只手指伸进去，杰森呻吟着，两只手握着斯莱德的左手，像是吞吐阴茎似地，仔细舔着斯莱德的手指。  
“要阴茎，要阴茎插进小洞里——”杰森吐着舌头，含糊不清地说道，斯莱德感觉自己的阴茎硬得快要爆炸，这小嘴总是能吐出一些让他意想不到的话来。他将杰森翻过身，抽出手指，把自己的阴茎凑近杰森的脸颊旁边。  
杰森自己抬起一边的腿，右手的手指淫荡地伸进自己的小穴，左手握住斯莱德的阴茎，嘴巴舔着斯莱德的双球。斯莱德两只手撑在杰森的旁边，最后干脆移到杰森的脸上方，开始不顾杰森的反应摆动腰部，操着杰森的嘴巴。杰森被动地撑开嘴，让斯莱德在他的喉间进出，巨大的身躯在他脸上摆动，只要斯莱德想，他就能压在杰森的脸上让他窒息。  
杰森讨好地给斯莱德做着深喉，他知道这不会持续太久，他们有大把的时间，而彼此之间最不需要的就是战斗式的做爱。斯莱德在要达到高潮前从杰森嘴里抽出来，完全无视自己的需求，开始压低身子，专注在开拓杰森的后穴。  
根本没有开拓的必要，杰森的后穴已经软得出水，他两只脚几乎是一字马摊开，韵律操特训的成果。斯莱德开始用舌头操着他的小穴，舌头不长，灵活度也没有手指来得好，但胜在温度很高，而且斯莱德舔着他后穴的这个场景就足够杰森硬了。  
柔软的舌头在他后穴进出着，杰森双手抓着枕头，享受着缓慢的，温柔的服务。他的阴茎半硬着，在没有抚慰的情况下流出几滴前列腺液，斯莱德的手摸着他的屁股和腹肌，时不时用力地捏他，无预警的疼痛反而让他更兴奋。  
最后斯莱德终于舍得操他了。年长者将阴茎埋进男孩的屁股里，规律地上下摆动。一开始没什么感觉，直到斯莱德撞在杰森的前列腺上，又开始往杰森耳边说着一些下流话，说他是婊子，母狗，肉便器……巨大的阴茎在他身后进出，杰森抬起腰，不顾面子地开始浪叫，要斯莱德射在里面，他要肚子里装着斯莱德的阴茎做运动和清扫，用假阴茎还是肛塞二十四小时封住小穴，只好斯莱德想要，他就随时为他做好准备。斯莱德似乎有点动心，他亲了亲男孩的额头，到最后还是抽出阴茎来，射进杰森的嘴里，他可不像杰森闹肚子，而且看着杰森小口啜饮着他的精液也是道美丽的风景线。  
“变态，大变态。”杰森的双脚叉开，两腿之间是他平时锻炼用的平衡木，斯莱德兴致勃勃地拿着手机，拍摄着这难得的画面，嘴上还不断说道：“这可不是乖宝宝该做的事情，把腿张开一点，让我看你怎样用平衡木自慰。”  
杰森抬起自己的臀部，咬着自己的运动服，小幅度地摩擦着自己的阴茎。他下面什么都没穿，耻毛就在昨天被斯莱德剃得干干净净，双球时不时拍打着软木，阴茎滴出来的前夜让浅色木的颜色变深。  
“变态老师——快点来操学生的小穴。”杰森一边说，一边用双手撩起自己的衣服，自己一定是疯了才答应这种玩法。好吧，连续一个星期的传教士体位还是后入式真的很无聊，他不介意来点角色扮演，还是说些下流话，但角色扮演加自慰秀，这就有点太过了。  
斯莱德仍旧拿着手机一动也不动，杰森咬牙，干脆滑下平衡木，抬起自己的腰，像是小狗一样磨蹭着木板，只是他这次专挑了木板的边缘来自慰，而且目标还是后穴。斯莱德移动了一下，但只是为了调摄像头的位置。杰森正用着木板的一角表演自慰后穴，后穴只能浅浅吃进木板的一角，根本一点刺激感也没有，但杰森还是有被自己正在被拍摄的事实兴奋到，所以也顾不得那么多，机械性地抬起自己的后腰，不知羞耻地用平衡木来自慰。  
“要……要大鸡巴，大鸡巴快点插进小狗的小穴。”杰森两只手拉开自己的臀部，嘴巴再也合不上，舌头真的像只母狗一样伸出来，唾液都滴在地毯上。斯莱德毫不怀疑只要自己忍得够久，杰森能正面吃进去那细长的平衡木，但这开发可以留到下次，所以他把手机的摄像头转了一个圈，改为自拍镜头，然后塞到杰森手里。  
他绕到杰森身后，开始用后入式操着杰森的小穴。杰森也知道他的意思，拿着手机，含糊不清地说道：“现在老师……变态老师在操学生的小穴，不，是母狗的小穴。再用力一点，母狗要被操死了，要用小穴高潮。现在要记录母狗的后穴高潮，老师要把精液喂给母狗学生，母狗学生是坏孩子，在课堂上会偷偷自慰，每天都喝男人的精液才会满足。”  
“母狗的后穴——要怎样才会满足？看着镜头仔细说。”  
“母狗的后穴要大鸡巴操才会满足，要老师的大鸡巴惩罚，我是老师的母狗，老师专属的肉便器，变态老师和变态学生——呜呜，要高潮了，要被老师的大鸡巴操到高潮了。”  
斯莱德拉着杰森的头发，感受杰森的后颈一阵紧缩，在没有抚慰的情况下就前端射出。这倒是个难得的美景，他快速地抽出阴茎，拿起跌落在地上的手机，最后粗暴的撸动着性器，将白浊射在平衡木上。杰森爬起来，刻意地跪趴着，屁股坐在后脚上，两只手握成拳，刻意摆成小狗讨食的样子，用舌头舔着木板上的精液。斯莱德将摄影改成快拍模式，一脸拍下几十张照片，还刻意调大了快门声。杰森红着脸，舌头伸出仔细地舔了舔平衡木，最后还爬到斯莱德的脚下，含着斯莱德的阴茎让斯莱德拍了几张照片。

4\. 开始做小饼干  
小饼干。  
斯莱德多希望小饼干是暗示什么不好的，下流的东西，可能是跳蛋，夹心饼干，甚至是裸体围裙，但介于杰森已经把他手机砸了，还顺带扔了平衡木，所以小饼干就只能是小饼干。  
有时候他们会玩得很疯，两人之间可没有什么安全词，他们嗨起来的时候是没什么下线的。但事后杰森会非常后悔，大发脾气砸东西，销毁一切的录像和道具，并禁止性爱一个星期。也只能是一个星期，不然就换成是斯莱德大发雷霆，跑出去找其他小鸟的麻烦了。  
不过一个星期是平时的状况，斯莱德抱着胸，看着电视机报着新闻，新闻主题不外乎几个：疫情，美国和美国疫情，他们一起待在家里足不出户几个月了。  
厨房传来一阵轰隆隆的声音，斯莱德揉了揉额头，转身想提醒杰森小声一点，但杰森只是专注地在揉面团。噢，是打碎的核桃和胡萝卜，所以今天他们的晚餐应该就是英式胡萝卜蛋糕了，之前的黑森林樱桃蛋糕和红丝绒蛋糕还叠在冰箱的第一层，桌上摆着颜色造型各异的小饼干。并不是说这些小甜点不好吃，斯莱德用自己的盔甲做担保，这些小东西相当好吃，甚至到了拿出去卖都不会丢脸的程度，如果他没有看到杰森一天就用掉五百公克的糖和四条黄油的话。  
现在杰森正把橄榄油不要命地往面糊里头加，桌上还备着奶油芝士和糖粉。斯莱德埋着头呻吟了一声，第一次觉得力不从心，如果他们能做些运动消耗一下，还是让杰森把注意力转移开来……  
“你之前不是一直吵着要吃德式酥饼吗？”杰森突然把饼干罐递给他，“我辛辛苦苦做的，再放下去就要坏了，你还不快点吃完。”  
“我不想再吃任何甜的东西了。”斯莱德接过饼干罐，内心想着要怎样在杰森不注意的时候全扔了。杰森会很伤心，说不定还会大发雷霆，禁止性爱一个月。他知道杰森做的出来，所以他一定会努力不被发现。  
“吃完这个后，我明天做些咸的司康。”杰森说道，“我特地跟阿尔弗雷德拿的食谱，配上咸奶油或者果酱会很好吃的。”  
斯莱德面无表情地咬了一口酥饼，杰森跑去看烤炉里头的蛋糕了。他回来的时候，斯莱德才正准备吃下第二块酥饼，而且碎屑跌得满地都是。杰森蹭得一下用擀面棍打了一下沙发，大吼道：“你不喜欢吃就直说！”  
“那你做了怎么不自己吃！”斯莱德再也忍受不了，把饼干罐打翻，“像这种垃圾食品，偶尔吃一下还行，吃多了只会对身体造成负担。”  
“你怎么可以说酥饼和小甜饼是垃圾食品！”  
“你用了一整块的焦化奶油！还有半包砂糖！就这样还说不是垃圾食品！！你也不看看你的小肚子！”  
“我都没嫌弃你老了，你竟然嫌弃我胖！”杰森不可置信地说道，“我不管你了，你就干脆饿死算了，从今以后我煮我的，你吃你的健康餐！”  
当天晚上，斯莱德没有和杰森坐在同一张餐桌上。杰森抱着胡萝卜蛋糕在二楼的房间用汤匙一口一口挖来吃，斯莱德则是在三楼饿肚子。

5\. 开始减肥  
“你说得对。”杰森站在体重计上说道，“不能再吃小甜饼了。”  
斯莱德坐在沙发上哼了一声，他永远是对的，别想着让他道歉或示弱，哪怕这意味着一个星期的水煮青菜和难吃的英国外卖，但他还是没有向杰森道歉。相反的，杰森早就不在乎这件事，他在乎的是他逐渐消失的人鱼线和直线上升的体重。  
“从现在开始，我要制定严格的饮食计划和运动，你再也不能叫外卖，要陪我一起减肥。”  
斯莱德耸耸肩，他倒觉得没什么，比起地狱式的锻炼计划，更不能忍受的是被高糖高油轰炸的胖嘟嘟的身材。  
从宣布减肥的那刻起，两人的关系总算开始好转。他们会趁着管制令放宽期间带着口罩去跑步，偶尔到附近的超市购买有机的蔬果和肉，然后回家煮清淡无味的一餐。晚上睡着的时候，斯莱德抱着杰森柔软的胸部，暗自估算着杰森升了几个罩杯，随后试图乳交又被杰森踢开，最后只能乖乖地抱着对方侧入，手揉捏着对方软软的胸部，在对方不注意的时候快速亲上几口。  
大概是身体底子好的关系，杰森很快就恢复了身材，但还是严格执行着饮食计划。晚上斯莱德的手朝扑空了几次，最后摸上杰森的胸部时，柔软的乳肉已经被结实的胸肌彻底取代了。只有这点不好，斯莱德心想着，就没什么减脂增肌的方法是不针对胸部的吗？

6\. 报复式购物和旅行  
终于解禁了。  
斯莱德扛着军火跑到意大利接冬青，杰森本来想飞美国，但介于全世界的病例都在受控制的情况下，只有美国的病例反其道而行，以一骑绝尘的方向不断飙高，最后杰森还是放弃回去美国，改飞法国了。  
杰森在法国买红酒时，斯莱德正好和冬青在威尼斯。这座水上城市难得没什么游客，河水清澈，空气清新。斯莱德拍了几张照片给杰森，让杰森下个星期也飞来意大利，杰森顺带拍了他在一座法国庄园收割来的战利品，表示自己过得也很好，要来也是斯莱德来法国玩。  
杰森坐在塞纳河左岸的咖啡厅，一边喝着咖啡一边看着脚下叠慢的古书籍。就当作是帮助刺激经济，他难得又点了一个原味可颂，酥脆的面包体和淡淡的糖霜味……是自己做不出来的味道，他又咬了一口可颂，还是忍不住拍照和斯莱德炫耀。  
最后还是斯莱德棋高一筹，以阿尔卑斯山的美景让杰森飞过来。不飞还好，一下机后杰森就被抓去隔离了，原因是法国和英国的疫情回温，而意大利的境外输入病例开始增多，所以待过英法两国的杰森毫无意外地，需要检测加上隔离十四天。  
杰森发誓他一定要打死斯莱德。

7\. 开始追剧  
“你在干什么？”斯莱德通过视讯软体问道，杰森漫不经心地回答道：“噢，在追剧。”  
在酒店房间也实在没什么事情可以做，除了点开最新的网飞连续剧，一边吃着酒店提供的简餐追剧外，生活倒也无风无浪。  
“我最近看了个连续剧。”杰森一边和斯莱德视讯，没穿裤子但又不是电话性爱的那种，他只露了上半身，“叫做曼达洛人，里头的男主角戴着头盔的样子帅爆了。”  
“我也戴着头盔。”斯莱德正抓着一个小喽啰的背，往后摔去，“也许你潜意识地在想我了。”  
“放屁，人家帅是因为没拿下头盔。”杰森说道，“你头盔下的样子我都看腻了。”  
“我以为这次的隔离会让你想念我。”  
“好吧。”杰森抬起尾指说道，“可能有那么一丁点？”  
“你能承认是再好不过了。”斯莱德哈哈大笑道，“我因为无聊现在正在清理当地的黑帮，当然，戴着头盔的情况下。”  
“仔细说来，我们也许是最遵守防疫措施的，一直都戴着头盔……我想念戴着头盔走跳的日子，什么时候才能出去？”  
“你不是追剧追得好好的吗？”斯莱德开枪，镜头转过去，几个戴着黑色面罩的人倒下。  
“但是一直看剧也是会无聊的啊，”杰森身体向后靠着椅背，“我想要曼达洛人的全副盔甲。”  
“好，正好赚了一大笔钱。”他拿起桌上的现金和口罩。  
“还有光剑和宝宝尤达。”  
“你未免也太沉迷了。”  
“每个小孩都有个星战梦。”  
“你又不是小孩。”  
“小孩可不能和你做爱。”杰森将镜头往下调了调，“我戴着头盔跟你做的提议如何。”  
“非常棒。”斯莱德将镜头截图下来，“也许还能在一个不寻常的地点。”  
“在这种疫情下，还是免了。”

8\. 有时候，关心一下家人和家乡  
“你知道美国那边的近况吗？”  
“迪克中了，现在全家在隔离。”  
“我以为你知道我问的是美国大选。”

9\. 参加莫名其妙的活动  
好消息是，杰森的自我隔离结束了。  
坏消息是，拿到了曼达洛人模型的杰森决定毁约了。  
“我参加了一个NNN运动。”杰森解释道，“No Nut November，不打手枪的十一月。”  
“你不是在打手枪，你是在和我做爱。”斯莱德纠正道，但杰森才不管，径自回房里去摆弄他的模型。  
“忘恩负义的小子。”斯莱德推开房门，似乎打算跟杰森闹个没完，这事儿不会轻易地结束的，至少不是现在。  
杰森正趴在床上，一见到斯莱德进来就开始蹬脚，致力于把人赶出床上。斯莱德坐在床的边边，看着杰森在酒店练出来的漂亮腹肌，还有浑圆的屁股。他伸手，却被杰森一把拍开，最后斯莱德只得摸摸鼻子灰溜溜地坐在角落。  
杰森耳朵竖得老高，正疑惑着那老男人怎么一点动静都没有，照理来说斯莱德是不会那么轻易放过他的。他回头，斯莱德已经拉开了裤链，正在抚慰着还未硬起来的阴茎。  
“你——你在干什么啊！”杰森红着脸，想要把斯莱德踢下床，但斯莱德死死地坐在床上，连动也不动。  
在尝过做爱的甜头后，单独的打手枪当然做起来当然是索然无味的。杰森看着斯莱德的手不断地用各种手法挑逗着半硬的阴茎，感觉自己的下面也有点难受。他把头埋进枕头里，试图不去看斯莱德，但对方的喘气声还是一直传进他的耳朵。斯莱德的阴茎已经半硬了起来，杰森知道这种状况下斯莱德还需要一阵子才能完全硬起来，需要多一点刺激……  
他默默地把手伸出去，斯莱德也没给他客气，拉过他的手开始给自己打手枪。某种程度来说这可没违反杰森参加的活动准则，不做爱，不打手枪。但就跟戒酒或戒烟一样，最痛苦的往往是看着别人肆意做着自己想要做却禁止做的事。  
杰森感受着粘液沾满了双手，阴茎在他指尖跳动。斯莱德拉开他的手指，让他用指甲挑弄着顶端，只见他低声说句：“指甲没剪好，弄得我有点疼。”  
“不爽不要做。”杰森反射性地抽手，但被斯莱德牢牢抓住。  
斯莱德抬头，杰森的双腿正夹着枕头，像是用尽全力不去磨蹭着双腿。蓝色的眼睛藏在枕头后，只剩下柔软的黑色发丝散落在枕头上，喉间时不时发出咕哝声，也听不清楚说了什么。  
斯莱德加快速度，只觉得这样单纯地戏弄对方，虽然生理上没多大的满足，但心理上的满足也足够了。他刻意放大自己的声音，摆弄着腰部，让脆弱的木床发出咿呀声。杰森默默后退几步，但只是把自己置于更危险的处境中。斯莱德起身，左手握着杰森的手同时，右手抚摸着杰森的侧脸，亲了亲他的脸颊。  
最后他好心地拿开杰森的手，浊液都弄在了自己的掌心，他递给杰森一张纸巾，但杰森还是执意跑到浴室去洗手，说自己可不会拿这双手去弄脏了新的玩具。至于他待在浴室十五分钟，是为了抒发还是继续压抑自己，这斯莱德可就不甚清楚了。

10\. 突然发现生意还是要照常做  
“你要怎样做，像贞子一样穿透屏幕跑去杀人吗？”  
“谁知道。”斯莱德叹了口气，“雇佣兵这行可没有什么SOP（标准作业程序），顾客给你钱，然后你用各种手法去干掉对方就行了。”  
“我猜他至少给你加价，”杰森同情地说，毕竟他才是那个能够光明正大地掏空韦恩公司户口但又不会遭到追杀的人。  
“现在世道艰难，你可别希望雇主能给你太多的钱。”斯莱德耸耸肩，“就当作是出去散散心，锻炼身手吧。”  
“说到这个，”杰森拉住斯莱德的手，“韦恩公司的钱也不是白拿的，蝙蝠侠要我帮忙出个任务，介于他们全家都在隔离状态。”  
“回美国？”  
“不，去太空。”  
“也对。”斯莱德叹口气，“估计现在只有太空才安全了。”


End file.
